


That voice....

by The_Shaded_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Lingerie, Nudity, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shaded_Heart/pseuds/The_Shaded_Heart





	That voice....

She stood In the middle of the room... her dressed now pooling at her feet and she's struggling even more with every passing minute to keep her balance in her black high heel Stylettos... her knees feeling like they are about to give up on her and force her to kneel...

Taking a deep breath she thinks to herself "you can do this" almost begging her own body to stay in control and not give away how she feels right this second...looking up from the floor she is met with his silhouette, almost a blur coming from between the shadows in the back corner of the room as he sits there... watching...One leg over his knee and one hand on his chin as his middle finger lays over his mouth, the glistening coming from his gaze as the soft ray of light coming from a dim bulb placed directly over where she stands hits them...

Placing her hands on her head, she pulls out a couple of small hair clips, and her long dark hair cascades down her shoulders and over the sides of her breasts... taking one step forward, she steps out of her dress and bringing her hands to her back slowly snaps open her black lace bra and then gently lets the beautiful piece of lingerie glide over her arms and then let's it fall on the floor... her breasts now almost completely exposed as her nipples almost seem to be peeking through the thick strands of hair falling over them and her lips try to hide a grin of celebration as a soft growl escapes this man sitting in front of her... 

Taking another step towards him she turns around and he now sits straight, his arms over the armrests and she can hear his breathing getting heavier... leaning over very gently, she now Begins rolling down her stockings... looking at him from over her shoulder at first, and as she goes down to her knees... then down to her ankles, her every movement intended to get a reaction out of him, first one, then the other... his knuckles seem white from holding on to the chair and he twitches in his seat as he watches her in this sweet slow ritual of undressing for him, then stepping back into the heels but making sure to allow him ONE good look at her as she bends over to put them back on. ..

As she raises to stand straight again, the sudden feel of warmth in the back of her neck making her body tense not sure what to do next... He catches a lock of her hair and then twirls it over his index, his other hand now an inch from her skin for what seems like an eternity, and suddenly the pad of his middle finger makes contact with herThigh... tracing a line up her behind, then over her ribs...tracing the edge of her beautiful round breasts... her mouth opens and her eyes close as he finally cups her full into his palm and leaning into her ear breathes her in...instinctively her chest pushes into his hand and he smiles... But still. .. Not a word...

She gently licks her lips and tilts her head to the side as if to offer him her neck... her ass pressed against his hips and the soft fabric of her underwear rubs against his pants as if inviting him... almost a plead for him to shred them off... he places a single kiss on the base of her neck and then spins her around, their eyes finally meet and the look in his eyes is the one she has craved to see all of her life, that primal look that she had often dreamed of But had never experienced in the flesh... shivers sent through her bodyAs she stands there in disbelief of now standing here with this man in front of her giving her that look!

All she needs is one word... One word and maybe she'll gain control of herself again... he lowers his hand and places it between her thighs, up her sex and he licks his lip, his look more intense, almost burning her skin, she wants to run but suddenly she can't move! He leans in on close to her ear and he finally says... I am now going to Fuck you... The tone of his voice rather than making her gain control makes her even more weak! She can barely stand and she can't believe what's happening, this can't be right! This can't be happening! Not to her, not like this!! Impossible! She trembles and can't say a word... he stands tall in front of her again and moving the hair that covered her breasts to the side he looks at her bare chest as she standsIn complete awe of what's happening...

Grrrr... he growls out loud as a wolf would at his wounded prey and in that moment she knows.... from this moment on... that sound will forever haunt her dreams... and her bed **


End file.
